


Winter Heat

by akashiseii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Kuroo Tetsurou, Omegaverse, PWP, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Solid Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashiseii/pseuds/akashiseii
Summary: “Koutarou...I thought you froze in a ditch somewhere,” cracked Kuroo, a flirting smirk crossing his features. Even as his heat intensified with the scent of the alpha, Kuroo was never one to back down from an opportunity to tease.“And leave you in this dire time?” rasped Bokuto, stepping slightly closer to the bed. “That wouldn’t be very mate like of me.”Kuroo snorted. “I appreciate the concern. Now hurry up and get over here and help me like the good alpha you are.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first Haikyuu fic ever and this is what I have to offer...Bokuto x Kuroo omegaverse. 
> 
> I’M SO SORRY I FORGOT HOW TO WRITE??? THIS ISN’T MY FORTE OKAY. I haven’t written anything in a year. I’m sorry. And when I do write it’s this shit??? I also have no idea how to end fics like how do people end fics??? 
> 
> Sorry for any grammatical errors. I'm not really a writer SOBS 
> 
> ANYWAY, THIS IS FOR MY GOOD OL' PAL KELLY.

Snow fell heavy outside, sticking to the frozen ground and blanketing the city in white. Their refrigerator was stocked full of food, prepared for the winter blizzard. The apartment was cozy in contrast to the bitter cold outside. 

 

But to Kuroo, the world was an  _ inferno _ . 

 

He was naked, a sheen layer of sweat coating his body as his heart rate increased, his breaths becoming heavy. The black haired male had been so busy with university finals that he forgot about checking his heat, and by the time he did it had already started. At least his heat hit when he was inside his own home, and there was no way in hell he was going to be leaving the apartment complex anytime soon. Kuroo’s fingers tensed against his grey cotton sheets as he laid on his back, facing the ceiling. The heat was  _ unbearable _ . 

 

_ Where the fuck was Bokuto?  _

 

As soon as the thought crossed Kuroo’s brain, he faintly heard the front door close. He could smell the alpha, the musky scent invading his nostrils as his body reacted. His hand jerked down to his cock, wrapping his right hand around it as his legs quivered, slick wettening his entrance. His left hand reached up to the right side of his neck and gently scratched at the faint bite mark indented in the scent glands there. 

 

The bedroom door swung open, Kuroo’s pheromones leaking out into the hallway. Standing there was Bokuto, his golden irises glossy as he smelled his mate in heat. As soon as he entered the apartment, he had dropped everything, his bag thrown onto the floor in the entryway and his shoes kicked off sloppily to the side. Bokuto had practically ran to the bedroom, his alpha instinct kicking in as he smelled his mate in heat. Now he stood frozen in the doorway as his nostrils filled with the cinnamon spice scent of his mate. His pupils dilated as he took in the scene of the naked omega, focusing in on Kuroo’s face and the hand scratching at the mating mark he couldn’t see, but he knew was there. Like Kuroo, Bokuto’s breath became heavier as he let himself become intoxicated with the black haired man’s scent. 

 

“Koutarou...I thought you froze in a ditch somewhere,” cracked Kuroo, a flirting smirk crossing his features. Even as his heat intensified with the scent of the alpha, Kuroo was never one to back down from an opportunity to tease. 

 

“And leave you in this dire time?” rasped Bokuto, stepping slightly closer to the bed. “That wouldn’t be very mate like of me.” 

 

Kuroo snorted. “I appreciate the concern. Now hurry up and get over here and help me like the good  _ alpha _ you are.” 

 

Hearing the word ‘alpha’ practically growled made Bokuto jump into action, covering the other’s naked body with his clothed one, their scents intermingling. Their mouths clashed hungrily, Kuroo already making work of ripping Bokuto’s clothes from his body.  Bokuto helped the other as they worked to yank off his black and white flannel shirt and his white undershirt, leaving his upper body bare. Kuroo quickly touched the skin, his fingers trailing down his alpha’s six pack. Bokuto groaned as he watched the other’s hazel eyes brighten, pupils slitting and the scent of an omega in heat spiking. 

 

Grabbing Bokuto’s hand, Kuroo lead it down to his anus, whimpering as the other gently rubbed against the wet puckered ring. The black haired man’s back arched as he felt a thick finger slide itself inside him. He moaned and spread his legs further apart, his hips moving in synch with the jabs of Bokuto’s finger tip against his prostate. His mate took the cue, and slipped a second finger inside his slick walls, stretching the muscles out. 

 

Bokuto continued to spread Kuroo apart, adding a third finger into the hole. He watched with pride and lustful hunger as his mate fell apart. Kuroo’s entire body had flushed a heavier hue of red, moans and gasps falling out of his mouth and drool dribbling down his chin. His arms were gripping the sheets near his head as his chest pushed up, used and swollen nipples perked and legs shaking as he kept them spread. His erection was shiny with precum and had smeared all across his stomach. The omega’s lower entrance gaped as Bokuto spread his fingers, watching a thick substance drip out of the entrance and onto the soaked spot between Kuroo’s legs. 

 

“B-Bo...I can’t handle much mo-ngh!” 

 

Kuroo’s complaint was cut off due to the other quickly leaning down and lifting the omega’s hips in order to fit his mouth around the leaking hole. A loud moan of Bokuto’s name exited his mouth as he felt the alpha’s rough tongue lap inside him, pushing into his soft muscles. The stimulation was too much, and the slurping sounds and groans that vibrated among his entrance pushed him over the edge. The omega’s back arched, pushing his lower body against his mate’s mouth as he ejaculated. Hot spurts of cum landed across his stomach and chest. 

 

Kuroo panted as he felt the sheets against his backside once again, his body slightly twitching in post orgasm. His legs fell slack, but his cock never lost its hardness. He whined as he felt the wet heat move away from his lower body and fingers drag the now cool semen across his body. 

 

“That was so fucking hot Tetsu,” breathed Bokuto, moving to unbutton his slacks. His self control was just about to run out. He  _ needed _ his mate,  _ needed _ to be connected to him,  _ to breed him _ .  

 

“Would have been hotter if it was on your knot,” retorted Kuroo. 

 

Kuroo smirked at the squawk that came out of the alpha’s mouth. He sat up, reaching for the other before switching their positions so that he was the one now leaning over Bokuto. The black haired man made quick work of removing the other’s pants and boxers, leaving them both naked. Lifting his right leg over Bokuto’s left hip, Kuroo settled on the alpha’s lap, rubbing their erections together before moving to let the alpha’s cock tease against his anus. 

 

“Oh..fuck Tetsu... _ shit.. _ .I need you,” whimpered Bokuto as his head tossed back, his hands moving to grab at his mate’s hips. 

 

“I know,” replied Kuroo as he balanced himself, reaching for the other’s erection to line it up with his slick entrance. 

 

“Watch me,  _ alpha _ ,” purred out Kuroo. 

 

The omega waited until the golden eyes were on him before lowering himself and letting the blunt head of Bokuto’s cock push inside him. Kuroo planned on going slow, teasing Bokuto, but that plan quickly failed as the hands on his sides slammed him down, his muscles tightening around the alpha’s penis. 

 

Kuroo wailed as he was roughly thrusted into, being reduced to incoherent sounds as Bokuto bounced him on his dick. The hands on his hips moved to grip his wrists and pin his hands against the alpha’s abs, holding the omega into place. The sound of skin slapping against skin almost brutally echoed alongside the black haired man’s moans. Bokuto seemed to know all of his inner weak spots as his cock head never failed to strike his prostate, and  _ hard _ . He was finally getting what he had been wanting since his heat started, a good hard primal  _ fuck _ . And his mate knew just how to deliver. 

 

“ _ Y-Yes!  _ Harder, Ko!” 

 

Bokuto groaned as he pistoned his hips rapidly in and out of Kuroo’s body. His body never slowed as he listened to his mate’s screams, losing himself into his rut. He let go of the other’s wrists, briefly looking at the red finger marks printed there before yanking Kuroo off of him and flipping their positions once again. His inner alpha beamed with possessive pride as he watched the black haired omega quickly get on his hands and knees, arching his backside as he presented himself to Bokuto. 

 

Bokuto wasted no time mounting Kuroo, slamming his hips against the taut butt cheeks. He positioned his hands on both sides of the black haired man’s head, bending down to nip at the omega’s neck and shoulders. His knot swelled and his fangs elongated as he approached orgasm. 

 

“F-Fuck, baby...I’m going to cum.”

 

“Me too...hurry up and stuff me full.” 

 

The alpha groaned before sinking his teeth into the mating scar on Kuroo’s neck, pushing his knot into the omega before ejaculating. His hips twitched as his orgasm ripped through him, his semen filling up his mate. 

 

Kuroo screamed hoarsely as he felt the large spread of the other’s knot and the sharp yet blissful pain of the bite on his neck before cumming himself, soaking the sheets below. He groaned as he felt himself moved to the side, being spooned by the alpha still inside him. A smile crossed his lips as he felt the other nuzzle against him, licking at the bite marks that littered on his neck and shoulders. 

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“Mhmm...you were so good that I need a little rest before Round 2.” 

 

The omega heard and felt the chuckle behind him. Turning his head, Kuroo met Bokuto’s lips in a tender kiss. 

 

“I love you so much Tetsurou,” confessed Bokuto, as he pampered his mate with loving kisses and licks. 

 

“Love you too, Ko,” replied Kuroo lazily as he snuggled back into the other’s warm embrace. 

 

“Best snow day ever,” mumbled Bokuto sleepily as he nuzzled Kuroo’s ear and hair before quieting down to get some rest before the next wave of the heat starts. 

 

Kuroo chuckled and also shut his eyes.

 

“Best snow day ever.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
